Origins
by alternativeanimal
Summary: DISCONTINUED!This the tale of how Aerrow was separated from his parents, how they ended up on the Far Side of Atmos, and how Aerrow was able to put the pain aside for a while. Plus a detailed explanation of Cyclonia Rising Part 2. Rated T just in case.
1. Part 1: A Family in Ruins

**Hi, sorry for not posting in a while. I had a little bit of issues with story ideas so . . . For the people who knew me as thunderstarskyknight, even though I did this a while back now, Again at War has been erased. However, I thank the people who reviewed the story and gave the credit and advice. You have been great. And for the OCs in that story, who didn't last very long . . . well, I have another plan for them. Now all I ask is for you to keep reading my stories and tell me what you think, starting with this one. **

**Thanks for your understanding and enjoy the story!**

* * *

Part 1: A Family in Ruins

_10 years ago . . ._

"We will not fail! Atmos will be free at last!" Lightning Strike hollered to himself as he watched the battle for Atmos go according to his plan. It was soon time for him to go on the front lines. As he walked to the hangar bay of the Condor, he spotted his co-pilot, Aiden, leaning against the wall next to the hangar hatch.

"Are you ready?" he asked with pride.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Aiden replied.

Then the two men heard footsteps coming from behind them. Lightning turned to see his other friends from behind him. They all nodded in agreement with Aiden. They all ran to their rides. Before they took off, Lightning pulled out a picture from his pocket. He, his wife and his eight year old son were in it, with their house behind it. He smiled as he kept staring at the image of his son. His looked just like him. He had the same ruby red hair and emerald green eyes.

"I'll see you soon, Aerrow," he whispered to himself as he stuffed the photo back in his pocket.

Unfortunately, that never came true . . .

* * *

**Lightning Strike POV**

I was surprised to wake up, surprised to be alive. But where exactly was I? I sat up, my armor making ruffling noises as I did. I studied my condition and only saw a little blood, bruises and scratch marks. However, they were obviously hidden in the parts in my uniform that weren't full of rips. Anyway, when I stood up, I learned that my body was sore, really sore. I was so sore that my leg was numb, maybe on the verge of shattering. I think it was because of my impact of the floor.

I remembered what happened to me. I was standing on my skimmer, observing the status of Harrier and the Rex Guardians; and then all of a sudden, I heard my energy blade being pulled from my back. I looked back and I saw . . . Aiden, standing behind me with my blade activated in his hands. He had sliced at me, but barely scratched me. However, I was pushed off the edge and went free-falling (and screaming) into the Wastelands. You would think I would have died from a fall like that, but that's where this gets . . . weird. Deal was that I wasn't in the Wastelands. I was in a place where the sky was this murky green color and bat-like beasts were flying and roaring everywhere. I looked around. I had landed on a large ledge that overviewed a city with a huge, black tower in the middle that kind of represented the Beacon Tower on Atmosia, but much taller, I mean much taller. Around the outskirts was this rocky mountain terrain covered in little lights that I assumed to be small settlements that are a part of the city.

As I stared at the landscapes, a piece of paper flew by my face, but I saw something that I recognized on it. Yeah, I am that good when it comes to sight. I have sharp eyes like a hawk (no pun intended.) Anyway, I quickly grabbed it and looked at it. Just like that, my heart started breaking. It was the picture of my family; the picture of my wife Liliana and my son Aerrow. I was almost on the verge of tears knowing that I'm somewhere very far away from them. But then out of nowhere, I heard grunting and grumbling coming from my right. I turned to see only nothing, but I limped in that direction. I reached the edge and saw no one. But I still did hear someone.

"Lightning, is that you?" a voice called out to me. I sounded like Tristan. Tristan's someone I have trusted for years, even before I became a sky knight. He has helped me take care of my family and has been a great member of my squadron. His knowledge in weapons and combat had helped us all very much. I looked straight down and saw him sitting there on another ledge, grasping his leg. It was covered with blood and it looked deformed. His dark blue hair was matted down from his impact. He was in worst shape than I was. Well at least I'm not alone.

"Tristan, are you okay?" I asked down to him.

"I think my leg is broken . . . in many places," he said in a straightforward manner. Broken bones are never a good thing.

"Is anyone else down there with you?" I questioned him.

"Uh, no . . ."

Not that surprising . . .

"Wait a minute! I see something!"

Okay, now it is . . .

"Alright, don't move an inch! I'm coming down!" I called down.

I knew I was going to regret it, but I jumped from the ledge I was on and landed on the one Tristan was on. Even though it was still very painful, it was kind of a good thing that I landed on my stomach because if I landed on my legs, they would probably be broken too. Anyway, I slowly got up again. I looked to Tristan.

"Where?"

He pointed in my direction and turned into it. I saw a foot. I walked over to it and found its owner.

"It's Heather!" I exclaimed.

Heather was the second to become a member of my squadron. Her skills in crystals and mission planning helped us out on our, well, missions.

Tristan must have been relieved to hear statement. He and Heather had been a couple for years. It was just last week when they became engaged. Which makes me wonder . . . will their first baby have dark blue hair or blonde?

"How is she?" Tristan asked concerned.

I studied Heather and saw nothing wrong. However, I knew otherwise. She might have internal damage, so I checked her pulse. She was still alive. I waited to see if she would give me sign of movement. A few minutes past by and nothing happened. But then I heard her grumble. She was alive and well.

"She's okay!" I exclaimed in relief.

Then Heather looked up at me.

"Lightning, what happened?" she asked.

"Aiden betrayed us and attempted to kill us!" Tristan yelled.

"Tristan? Baby, is that you?"

Heather immediately bolted up. She startled me and I fell on my backside. She ran towards Tristan as fast as a skimmer when juked up by a velocity crystal.

"I'm glad to see you to, love, but can you please get off of my leg," Tristan said with a sheepish grin.

"Oops, sorry," Heather replied.

I stood up and dusted myself off. I walked over to the couple. Then I spotted something a few feet away. It had this bright shine to it.

"So, where are we?" Tristan asked as I started walking towards it.

"Not in Atmos, that's for sure," Heather stated.

Then Tristan began to realize something.

"Wait, if we are not in Atmos, does that mean . . ." he started to say as I found what I was searching for. But, I cut him off.

"Hey look what I found. I found my striker crystal," I said. That crystal is what would normally power my energy blade, but now in the hands of that traitor, who knows what will happen to it and or other innocent lives that are at his mercy.

Then a bright purple light blinded us. As it went on, I stood up in alert being ready for what's coming. The light was coming from where Heather had landed. I slowly walked over to that area only to be tackled by someone I wasn't expecting.

"Lily?"

"Dear?"

"Whoa . . ."

* * *

_A few hours ago . . ._

In a house on Terra Spartanian, there lived a woman with blonde hair with bright turquoise eyes.

"Where are you?" she asked to no one.

Then she heard giggling coming from the broom closet behind her. She crept up to the closet door and opened it.

"Gotcha!" she exclaimed.

The boy just crossed in arms in a pouty manner. He was a ruby redhead like his father and had the same emerald green eyes.

"You need to find a better hiding place than the broom closet, Aerrow."

"But you'll keep finding me anyways, mom," Aerrow said matter-of-factly.

Then the room darkened as storm clouds hovered overhead.

"Looks like a storm," Aerrow stated.

"Now? In this season?" his mother questioned as she walked over to the nearest window. She saw that it was indeed storm clouds, but there was something wrong about it. Then flashes of _red_ lightning frequently brightened and dimmed the room. Aerrow's mother gasped as figured out what was going on.

"Cyclonians," she whispered to herself, but Aerrow heard her.

"Talons? Isn't dad still fighting them?" the boy asked.

"You still really think that?" an evil, crackling voice retorted.

Aerrow and his mother quickly turned around. They saw the shadowy figure of a man. Then a red light, other than the lightning, lightened the room. The source of the light came from the man's energy blade, a blade that both Aerrow's mother and Aerrow himself recognized.

"Mom, that's . . ."

"Your father's blade."

"Oh, this? This is something I picked up after I pushed Lightning into the Wastelands," the man said.

When Aerrow heard this, his heart broke. He knew exactly what this man meant by it. He may have been young, but he wasn't stupid.

"Y-you pushed him into . . . the Wastelands? You k-killed my father?" he asked with a bunch of sadness and anger in his heart.

"Why yes I did, Aerrow," the man stated.

"Who are you?" Aerrow's mother stated.

Then the man held the blade up to his face. He had jet black hair and crimson red eyes and was dressed in armor with the Cyclonian Talon insignia on the front. Aerrow and his mother gasped as they recognized him as quickly as the energy blade in his hands.

"Aiden? No it can't be!" Aerrow's mother exclaimed.

"It's Dark Ace now, Liliana," Aiden replied evilly as he walked over to her.

Liliana backed into the wall behind her. She kept switching glances from the Dark Ace to her son with sadness and anger in the tears that leaked from her eyes.

"Why?" she asked Dark Ace.

"What else? Power. Because of my actions, I'm now a full-fledged Cyclonian Talon commander and Master Cyclonis' right hand. However, in order to get their full trust, I have to finish off loose ends," the Dark Ace answered calmly and darkly as he held his blade to Lilliana's neck.

On the sidelines, Aerrow couldn't keep his anger in much longer. He scouted the area for something to charge the Dark Ace with. Then he spotted the broom in the corner behind him. He slowly stepped back to it, not taking his eye off of the Dark Ace. Once grabbed it, he stealthily crept up to him and whacked him on the back of his head, hard enough to break the shaft of the broom and knock him out cold. However, Aerrow's tears fell like a waterfall.

"Stay away from my mother you murderer!" he yelled.

"Come on, Aerrow. We need to go before he comes to," his mother commanded.

They both ran out their front door in a hurry. Liliana scouted the area in search for a safe haven from the Cyclonians. Then she spotted the forest.

"To the forest!" she said.

As she stated that, she got the attention of some Talons. The ones that overviewed them from the air didn't blast, because if they did, they risked the lives of their own. Liliana grabbed her son's hand and they both sprinted to the forest. They dodged the blasts the Cyclonians shot from their crystal staves. Once they made it to the forest, they kept on running, trying to lose their stalkers. They were faster than them, and Aerrow was faster than his mother.

Oblivious to what's behind him, Aerrow kept running. But after a few minutes, a purple light beamed behind him. He noticed it but still went on. However, after a few moments of no red blasts flying past him, he stopped. The Cyclonians weren't behind him anymore, and neither was his mother.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yeah, Lightning Strike is alive. A little bit of sad beginning, isn't it. The parts of this little fic (which includes this one) is the segments of the giant prologue of another one I plan to write. Hope you like it! Review please!**

**Storm Hawks belong to Nerd Corps (that includes Aiden, who is obviously the Dark Ace. I just gave him another name.)**

**Tristan Liliana and Heather are my OCs**


	2. Part 2: Cyclonia RisingAnd Falling

**Well, here's that more detailed explanation of Cyclonia Rising Part 2, but there's more than what meets the eye here. Part 1 has been edited and more has been added to it.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Part 2: Cyclonia Rising . . . And Falling

**Aerrow POV**

It has been ten years since I was separated from my parents and today was the anniversary. A few days before I met Radarr and then Piper, I was living out of the abandoned lake house on the far side of the terra, which wasn't actually that far. My terra, Terra Spartanian was just a small terra with only one village and a small wall of forest surrounding it. The lake was located in a clearing in the far north, isolated from the village. But in order to find food, I had to go back to the painful sight that was my hometown.

After the invasion, everything was destroyed. Dead bodies were everywhere, which included some Cyclonians here and there from when the people who had energy blades and or crystal staves in their homes and fought back. But, not everyone was killed. I mean, some people might have escaped right? On the other hand, that's not what gets me. The thing that really bugs me is that purple light I saw when I was running away from those stupid Talons. But at that moment, I couldn't deal with it. I had to keep on running from the Talons. But, did it have something to do with what happened to my mother? Because when I knew I wasn't being chased anymore, I looked back, and she wasn't there. I trailed backwards and did not find her body. I also couldn't find her among the ones in the village.

And there was my dad . . . Man, what did I do to deserve that? I mean come on! I was only eight years old for crying out loud! I was angry, depressed, confused . . . there was nothing for me on that terra anymore. It's because of those stupid Talons! I marked my words that I will take them and Cyclonia down once and for all. And dang it, I was so close to that. I'm now eighteen and I been a sky knight for the past two years, and I have the best squadron any sky knight can ever ask for. And I took the liberty to name my squadron after my father's; the Storm Hawks. But, unfortunately, that's not my point. For the past six weeks, the current Master Cyclonis managed to finally sink her claws into the Atmos, conquering each terra one by one. The ones who didn't fall into place ended up getting destroyed. Many have already, and that included Terra Gale. Sky knights and their squadrons and allies ended up getting captured by Cyclonis' Night Crawlers and imprisoned them in mountain of Far Side crystal that was sitting in one of Cyclonia's hangar bays. Their sky rides were also crushed. My squadron and I are the only ones left .

However, there's another thing, or someone that concerns me . . . Piper, my crystal mage, navigator, and second in command. Before our defeat in the battle for Atmos, she learned that she has the ability to use crystals in a powerful way called the Binding. She can fly without the use of her heliscooter and fight without a weapon, as long as she has a crystal in her hand. Somehow she can even give me power through them. It was an interesting feeling, but since she is still new at it, it makes her weak. And her refusing to use it at all is making her very sick. And today, we decided to pull another prank on Cyclonis. We tagged one of her banners with our insignia on it with blue paint. We all started laughing as we witnessed revealing the sign, but we were interrupted by Piper's coughing. Her condition right now is worrying not only me, but the rest of my squadron as well. As she stopped, Piper gazed over our faces of worry with those sunset orange eyes of hers.

"I'm fine . . ." she says.

Then Finn, my sharpshooter, cuts in.

"Are you kidding? You look worse than Stork . . . uh, no offence."

Stork just gave him an annoyed glare. It was true though. Piper's skin changed to green and she had dark bags under her eyes.

"Please don't worry about me," she replied.

"But we are worried Piper. You haven't used the Binding in weeks, and you're still getting worse," I said to her.

Then Piper stops that conversation by changing the subject.

"Well, what we should worry about if fighting Cyclonia. Who's up for a status report?"

I just went along with it. I started with my carrier pilot, Stork's progress with taking out the new and improved Night Crawlers. He had no luck what so ever, but he, um, created this "Night Crawler Repellant" which didn't work at all when he tested it on us. We held our noses as the super stinky sent of it filled the air.

"Turn it off! Whoa!" said straightforwardly by my strongman, Junko.

"Dude, that's us repellant!" Finn added to it.

Then I asked Junko about the Wallop Resistance, but he had no luck either.

"Then there is only one way we can remind people there's still hope!" I exclaimed.

"In other words, more pranks!" Finn stated.

Yep, more pranks, and they were pretty darn good ones. Junko chewed up a whole bunch of bubble gum and dropped the big ball of it into one of the vents of the Cyclonian smelter near where Terra Gale used to be. It resulted in gum getting stuck in the mustaches of the workers and when the workers tried to get the gum out, they ended up getting the facial hair itself ripped off. Finn and Radarr, my co-pilot, went to Terra Saharr and creatively pulled a prank on the Cyclonians who were stationed there. Radarr had removed the belts of their uniforms while Finn played a battle trumpet noise to wake them up. When the Talons ran outside, their pants fell and resulted in major embarrassment. Then Stork built a remote-controlled miniature Condor and sabotaged the shipment of the Terra Bogaton cannons to Cyclonia.

Apparently, that was the last straw for Cyclonis. In just moments after Stork returned from Bogaton, Cyclonia was at the edges of Terra Atmosia. We were hidden in the clouds, but we saw everything. Then the skies turned red as Cyclonis' image appeared in the sky.

_"Thanks to the actions of a few criminals, you'll be paying . . . with your terra!" _she said.

It was tragic. Atmosia started to tremble as Cyclonia was disintegrating it. There was only one way to stop it . . .

"Cyclonis, stop," I called over the intercom.

_"Give me one good reason," she said in return._

"I'll give you six," I started to say as I motioned Stork to reveal ourselves to Cyclonis, "Spare Atmosia and we'll turn ourselves in."

A few moments later, we were standing on the landing platform of the main hangar bay of Cyclonia. We were in cuffs made from the same crystal as her prison Cyclonis used on our friends.

"Ah, at long last, the fabled Storm Hawks squadron is finally grounded," Cyclonis said before turning to the Talon who was running the sky ride smasher. The name speaks for itself. We watched our rides be crushed and dismantled. All I could do was turn to Piper, and my heart fell as I saw the sadness in her eyes. Then Cyclonis led us inside to the crystal prison and the Dark Ace, who was waiting for us.

Then Cyclonis starts bragging about the prison once we were in front of it.

"The crystal prison; my favorite souvenir from the Far Side. Inside it, there is no sleep, no comfort, no time . . . but at least you'll be among friends. So, who wants to go first?"

I turn to my team then back to Cyclonis.

"Let's get this over with," I sighed. Radarr let out a chirp of sadness.

Then Dark Ace's ego and pride kicked in as I was escorted to the prison's border, which was the trigger to getting sucked in the prison itself.

"Wait, let me finish Aerrow off in battle," he said.

"Why? So he can slip through your fingers one last time? But if that means so much to you I'll let you throw him in," Cyclonis said with an exasperated tone as she walked over to Piper. I just gave her an angry glare as she did.

"Wow, Piper! I know you admired me, but I had no idea you'd be stealing my look," she snickered evilly.

"Even on my worst day, I couldn't possibly look that bad, but works on you," Piper retorted. I smirked.

Then I saw the Dark Ace come up behind me with the big, evil grin across his face in my peripheral vision. Then again, it was only my last moments before he would push me over the border.

"Good bye Aerrow, any last words," he said as he got ready to push me in.

Then I smirked again and said, "Yeah, Junko now!"

And with that, Junko burped up the crystals _I had him swallow _before we set foot on Cyclonia. Really thought I was going to give up that easily? At that same moment, of course, Dark Ace still forced me over the line. However, that's what I wanted.

"Diamond's edge!"

I felt the energy flowing through me as I heard her voice echo through the hangar. My body was covered in blue and crystal in the same color sprouted from my hands. I waited and waited till it was big enough and then I gave into the attracting force of the prison. But, only to destroy it. As I came in contact with it, it shattered into billions of pieces freeing our friends that were inside it. Once the dust cleared, I was standing next to Starling, the sky knight of the Interceptors and one of my greatest allies.

"That was smashing. Thanks," she said with her English accent. I just smiled.

Then Junko came towards us with Piper, who was coughing, in tow.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"No, but it was worth it," she said honestly.

And with that, I gave everyone what they must do to take Cyclonia down. At first, we had the issue of having no rides, but Finn found a part of the hangar full of Talon Switchblades. Once everyone took off, I planned on following, but was distracted.

"When this is over, you're going to wish you've jumped into that prison!"

I turned to see the Dark Ace aiming his energy blade at me. Actually, I should be saying my _father's_ energy blade, but I don't think it has much importance other sky knights since he died and the Dark Ace used it to harm innocent people. Anyway, I have more important matters do deal with like taking him out!

* * *

Aerrow ran towards the Dark Ace with determination and dodged his blasts as he went. Once he got close enough, he flipped into the air and kicked him square in the face. He walked towards him as he was getting up.

"Titan's might!"

As Master Cyclonis' voice echoed through the large hangar bay, the Dark Ace was enveloped in green energy that made him stronger. Aerrow's face went from determination to face that represented the phrase "uh oh." The Dark Ace punched Aerrow in the same place his was just kicked and sent the sky knight flying and screaming across the room. A loud thud and grunt from Aerrow was heard when he hit the floor. Aerrow recovered only to find himself powerless against the Dark Ace.

"Aerrow!"

Aerrow jolted up when he heard the voice of his crystal mage, Piper, whose new powers that are similar to Cyclonis' had made her sick (which Aerrow had explained before.) She was flying through the hangar. He ran to her and jumped onto the Switchblade she was riding.

"Perfect timing," he said as they flew away from the hangar bay.

"I can barely walk . . ."

Aerrow frowned.

"But I can still fly!" Piper added which led to a smile from Aerrow.

"Now let's get you back to the Condor and-"

Aerrow was cut off by a red blast that sped past their faces. They looked behind them to see the Dark Ace, now in an orange energy and blade in tow, with Master Cyclonis covered in purple behind him.

"Oh, man!" Aerrow yelled with exasperation as he slammed his hands down on the back of the Switchblade.

Piper sped up and tried to lose them, but they were just a little bit faster and the Dark Ace sliced off one side the sky ride. She and Aerrow started to fall, but Aerrow grabbed her by the waste and pushed off the Switchblade.

"Hang on!" he said as he deployed the wings of his battle glider.

However, they didn't last long in that position. They met a red blast shot from the Dark Ace and the wings of Aerrow's glider were cut into pieces. Both of them screamed as they fell and landed on one of the spire of Cyclonis' tower. But, there was nothing to grab on that smooth surface and they slid down the side, again screaming. However, fortunately, there was a shaft of some kind at the end for them to get a grip on. Then Master Cyclonis' evil laugh filled their ears.

Aerrow and Piper looked up to see Cyclonis hovering over them with the Dark Ace at her side.

"Your friends have failed, my terra's still flying and you two are about to crash and burn! Inferno's blaze!"

Cyclonis held her hand out towards the Dark Ace and a sunset orange beam came out of it. An aura of the same color covered the Dark Ace and orange flames erupted from his hands. He let out an evil laugh as he felt the energy empower him.

Piper, getting too weak from her illness, was losing her grasp on the shaft. She started slipping down towards the end of it.

"Piper!" Aerrow cried as she did.

Then Piper took out a green crystal from her back pocket and held it tightly in her hand. She wasn't giving up just yet.

"Lightning strike! Lightning strike!" she chanted, but her powers failed.

Cyclonis just laughed at her.

"You've lasted longer than I expected, Piper. I'll be missing our little get-togethers. Finish them," she declared.

"That would be my pleasure," Dark Ace said with a smile.

Aerrow didn't want to go down, not here. But, what could he do? He was unarmed and was no match for Dark Ace at this moment. Things weren't looking too bright . . . and they were going to get worse.

"Aerrow . . ."

He looked down to Piper. She looked so weak.

". . . I'm so sorry . . ."

"Piper!"

Aerrow eyes widened with sadness as he saw his mage let go of the shaft. No, he wouldn't let her fall, at least not alone. He went down after her and grabbed both her wrist and the tip of the shaft. Piper looked up at her sky knight in question.

"If we got to go down, at least we're going down together," he said giving her a small, hopeful smile.

Piper tried to return the smile and looked down. But out of nowhere, she felt a powerful kick of energy inside. She switched her attention to the crystal that was still in her hand. It was glowing. It seems her powers are finally kicking in. However, there was one small detail; Aerrow hadn't let go.

"Goodbye, Storm Hawks," the Dark Ace said before wings of orange flames burst from his back.

To his surprise, he saw the two Storm Hawks, both in blue and holding hands, hovering a few feet in front of him. He watched Piper look at the crystal and towards him.

"Lightning strike!" she shouted and a ray of blue energy went into Aerrow's back.

The energy was great. Aerrow could feel it flow through him. Once there was enough, he shot a blast of blue at the Dark Ace, successfully hitting him and sent him flying with a scream. Then he went down to Piper's level, no knowing exactly what happened.

"What just happened?" he asked her.

"I have no idea!" she replied with a small smile.

Recovering from the blast, the Dark ace turned to Cyclonis.

"I though you said this was over!" he yelled.

"That's not supposed to happen! Only perfect attunement can let the Binding flow both ways!"

_What did she mean by let it flow both ways?_ Piper thought as she heard Cyclonis. She didn't know what she meant by it or what perfect attunement was, but she still retaliated.

"Guess you aren't the master of everything Cyclonis!"

Cyclonis growled in anger and frustration and pointed her staff towards the Dark Ace.

"Titan's might!" she yelled as the crystals in her staff gave the Dark Ace that same green energy from before when he sent Aerrow flying across the hangar. And he was squaring off with Aerrow. He charged him.

Aerrow saw the Dark Ace come at him and blasted him backwards again. The Dark Ace tried again, but Aerrow redirected him and sent him into the wall of Cyclonis' tower, exposing her throne room and the crystal she was using to make her terra fly. The Dark Ace was hanging off the edge and was trying to get up. Aerrow flew to his level with crossed arms and a smile on his face.

"Had enough?" he asked sarcastically.

Then Dark Ace said something to his master that he did not really mean to say . . .

"Do something you arrogant witch!"

First off, Cyclonis was angered by that comment and it surely shocked Aerrow and Piper. The Cyclonis caught the crystal she was using to make her terra fly in her sight. She hovered over it and stuck her hand over it.

"There's nothing I can't bind to my will!" she exclaimed as the red energy from the crystal was fluttering inside and outside of her. Then she gave it to the Dark Ace.

Now the Dark Ace has not felt power like this before, but as the energy was being combined with his body, he screamed with pain. Once he had it, he went for Aerrow one more time, but Aerrow was still a little stronger and he redirected him again.

Even though it was painful, Dark Ace wanted more of the power.

"More, more!" he demanded and he got it, "More, more, more!"

And Cyclonis was willing to go along with it, but it ended with tragic consequences for the Dark Ace. She was giving him too much power and he was screaming in pain. Soon enough, it was hard for him to withstand it. Aerrow and Piper were on the sidelines watching the Dark Ace be in massive agony. They knew what was going to happen if Cyclonis kept going.

"Cyclonis stop!" Piper begged, but Cyclonis didn't listen. Actually, she did the exact opposite. She increased the power of the energy and it resulted in a fatal ordeal . . . the energy was too great and it overwhelmed the Dark Ace in body and mind. It _literally_ destroyed him and the crystal that was used.

Aerrow and Piper were stunned.

"I can't believe it. He's gone," Aerrow sighed with a bit of sadness.

Cyclonis flew away in defeat and Cyclonia itself started to fall towards the Wastelands.

"Looks like everyone else succeeded!" Piper exclaimed with joy.

"But it's not over. Let's go," Aerrow commanded.

Piper knew what he meant by that and followed her sky knight towards the hangar bay the door to the Far Side was. _(Just a little note: the crystal prison was in a separate hangar.)_

"Cyclonis!"

Cyclonis heard Aerrow's voice as she was marching up the steps of the Far Side door. She turned to see Aerrow standing and Piper hovering a few feet from the bottom of the steps.

"You're not getting away this time!" Aerrow declared.

"Then come and get me . . ." Cyclonis taunted with a smirk on her face.

Aerrow and Piper watched Cyclonis disappear through the door. Then the horn of the Condor blasted their ears. It landed on the hangar platform revealing Aerrow's sharpshooter, Finn, strongman, Junko, co-pilot (when on a skimmer), Radarr, and carrier pilot, Stork.

"Thought you two might need a lift," Finn said.

"No matter where Cyclonis is, she's still a threat and it's the Storm Hawks' sworn duty to go after her!" Aerrow declared matter-of-factly.

Stork eyed the Far Side door as the sky knight pointed to it.

"Uh, I don't think the Condor's going to fit," he said.

Then Piper took out her crystal and said . . .

"Oh, it'll fit. Trust me."

And with that, the Storm Hawks rushed onto the Condor and waited for Cyclonia to disappear into the Wastelands as it left the door floating in mid-air. They stood at the edge (while Stork at the helm) with Piper in front. Piper held up her hand towards the door and the crystal in her hand started to glow. Then a beam of blue streamed from it and to the door, expanding it to size that fits the Condor.

"Stork, take us through," Aerrow commanded his carrier pilot.

Stork saluted him with a smile and did as he was told.

Moments later, the Storm Hawks were on the Far Side of Atmos. It was much different than the normal Atmos. Instead of blue, the skies are this murky shade of green. There were no terras, but only a single piece of land surrounded by mountainous terrain. And these bat-like creatures are flying everywhere. However, there was one thing that seemed similar to them. At the center of the valley was a large, black tower with a light beaming from it. It reminded the Storm Hawks of the Beacon Tower on Terra Atmosia, but it was much taller. They all were amazed and they had smiles on their faces.

"This is going to be fun," Aerrow said the a determined smile on his face.

* * *

**Did you like it? I know most of it you probably already know, but there's a few factors you must think about. For example, did you see the pattern? Anyway, I will post part 3 later. Review please!**

**Storm Hawks belong to Nerd Corps.**


	3. READERS! IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

_**This isn't a real chapter, but I do have somethings to make clear. **_

_**First off, I'm sorry that I have posted anything in the past few weeks. With that being said, in the past couple of weeks, my desktop has been . . . glitchy. The internet was shut down. Yeah, and the funny thing about that is that once I got internet again, my computer was unaccessable, it sort of . . . crashed. (So, if you got any reviews from me, I was able to do so with my iPod.) Now it works again, so maybe I can update as much as I can. Well, it depends with my schedule. It is another reason that has prevented me from focusing on this story. There's a little more important matters that have earned my attention, like homework and school issues for example. **_

_**Secondly and lastly, I have been thinking . . . I might do some rewritting and editing to this. I think that I may have not given the chapters that much effort with details of characters, senarios, locations etc. so I will fix that. I have also been thinking, I might delete **__**this version**__** of this story and completely rewrite it, but I will fuse these chapters, and the OCs I planned to include, in with the new version. I know, I have done this before and I have mentioned that already in chapter 1, but I feel that I didn't leave that strong of an impression. However, I am thankful for the ones who have supported this story with reviews, by following, and putting this it their favorites list. Plus, I'm still knid of new at this. Anyway, thanks for your understanding.**_

_**(P.S. I might include a OC squadron too. Celestial Pheonixes will be their name, if I do create them.)**_


End file.
